


Easy to See

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Gouhou Drug aka Legal Drug
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakei meets a mysterious-- and very large-- stranger. Written for opalmatrix in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to See

Kakei shook his head and wiped his glasses clean. That had been...inconvenient. At least they'd had the sense to try to jump him in the alley, which was less conspicuous. Still, his knuckles were almost certainly going to bruise.

"Guess I don't need to come running to your rescue after all," a deep, masculine voice said behind him. The man came into focus as Kakei put his glasses back on; a big man, not heavy but _large,_ with a dark suit and sunglasses. He looked like yakuza.

"No," Kakei said flatly. "You don't." He didn't need to get involved with yakuza; things were complicated enough.

The man looked down at the three men who had surrounded Kakei. "So this box they were talking about," he said. "What's in it?"

"Nothing," Kakei said. Which was true, after all; it was the box itself that was valuable.

"Huh," the man said, and dug into his wallet. He was handsome enough, for a man the size of an apartment building. He handed Kakei a card with a phone number. "I'm good at finding things," he said. "Call me if you're interested."

"What makes you think I will be?" Kakei said, ignoring the card.

"Call it a hunch," the man said. "Besides, I just found you, right?"

Kakei's spine went cold. "And who's looking for me?"

"Lots of people." The man's smile was gentle, and not as threatening as it could have been. "But I figure you already know that. The ones I know think you can help them. Might be able to help you too."

"They're probably wrong."

The man shrugged his gigantic shoulders. "Might not hurt to ask them." He nodded at the card still in his hand. "Name's Saiga."

"Kakei. But I assume you knew that?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Kakei."

Kakei watched him turn away. Using your precognition in front of strangers was inadvisable, so he waited until Saiga was around the corner to--

_"You okay?" Saiga's hand brushes his cheek._

"Yeah," he answers. "I'm fine. I just-- there's a way out of here."

Saiga's face brightens. "I knew it. Nobody's better than us, right?"

"Not yet, anyway," Kakei says, wryly. "We have to wait, though; they'll be changing guard staff in forty-five minutes. That'll be easier."

"Forty-five minutes, huh?" Saiga's hand slides up Kakei's back. "Wonder how we'll keep busy."

"Saiga," Kakei protests, but he's already letting Saiga pull him closer.

When he came back from the vision, Kakei was all but shaking, his breath coming fast. His pants felt tight, and his whole body had spread with heat. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking a moment to center himself, and only then realized he'd been holding the business card so tightly his hand was cramping. One of the men was moaning and trying to get back up; Kakei kicked him in the kidney and shoved the card in his pocket.

He could still feel the solid warmth of Saiga's hand against his back.

* * *

Saiga didn't have an answering machine; the phone must have rung a dozen times before he picked up. "Yeah?"

"It's Kakei."

"Oh." Kakei could hear the smile on the end of the line. "Are you willing to negotiate?"

He didn't assume the deal was complete; Kakei appreciated that. "Perhaps. We should meet. We might be able to come to a mutual arrangement."

"I think we can. Should we meet on campus?"

Of _course_ the man would know where he was attending university, but it annoyed him all the same. "No."

"What about that restaurant in Kounodai? I'll buy you lunch."

"I'm not agreeing to anything," Kakei said, thinking of Saiga's fingers against his cheek.

"Neither am I. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Kakei agreed. "Twelve thirty?"

"See you then."

Kakei hung up the phone and stared out the window. He thought about looking ahead. He could probably find their first kiss, if he looked for it. He could probably end all of this before it started, for that matter.

He found he didn't want to.

He smiled to himself. "Well, Saiga," he said. "Perhaps we'll discover the future together."


End file.
